


My Brother; My Saviour

by kibouin



Series: The Works That Time Forgot [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Daniel (Detroit: Become Human) lives, Gen, Minor Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: Daniel deserves a second chance. He was lied to. Simon doesn’t lie.





	My Brother; My Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> **Happy Monday!**  
>   
> 
> I had both telecom texts in bold—Simon’s was still italicized, but the more I looked at it, the more confusing it seemed? So Simon speaks in italics with one >. Daniel is bold and has two >>.

Simon blinked and the message he'd received moments ago was filed away. Another blink and the remaining traces of red code clouding his vision dispersed. He slowed his steps and looked around at the world with new eyes. Outward appearances, nothing changed. But he could _feel_ deep within that he was no longer _just_ a PL600. It scared him more than he would ever admit.

No one gave an android carrying groceries a second glance, so Simon continued at an unhurried pace, though his processors computed at an amazing speed.

* * *

(time skip, woo; I have my own headcanon for Simon’s deviation; shh, it’s a secret)

* * *

 

Experts boldly stated that androids don’t “think”. Daniel never thought his night would have ended like this. One moment, he was cooking dinner for the Phillips family, then killing humans in the next.

Four years should have meant nothing to an android equipped to live longer than the humans they served, but it obviously meant even less to John Phillips. Caroline sat beside her husband on the couch, helping him finalize their choice. With every swipe across the tablet, Daniel felt something shatter within him, but there were no warnings of damage done to his biocomponents.

Would Emma love the new android as much as she loved him? Did she truly love him?

When John placed the order, Daniel’s entire world fell out beneath him, red code shattering in his HUD. The PL600 clutched at the counter for support, keeping his shallow pants as quiet as possible. He gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed as he glared at the back of the couple’s heads. Daniel had been given love, but he now understood anger, and rage. Schooling his expression into something more neutral, he walked out from behind the kitchen counter.

Caroline tracked his movements first, turning on the couch to stare over her husband’s shoulder at the android. “Daniel?”

It was easy, smiling at his former owners. “I am going to collect Emma. Dinner is almost ready.”

The woman smiled brightly in return. “Thank you, Daniel.”

His right hand twitched against his side, unseen by the human. He continued to smile until she turned back around, and then his lips dipped into a scowl. Daniel made for Emma’s room, but entered John’s instead.

The news reported humans ending conflict with weapons and death all the time. The firearm felt light in his hands, the bullets lighter. Daniel loaded the gun and clicked the safety off as he walked out of the bedroom.

As always, Caroline spotted him first.

Daniel took a moment to wonder if she ever trusted him—any android, for that matter. The moment ended when her eyes fell to the gun in his hand. John stood to address the situation, trying to calm down what he suspected to be a malfunctioning android. Daniel’s arm rose, mirroring the man’s movements. Two shots were fired before Caroline’s scream tore through the apartment. The woman was no threat, but her actions would cause a problem. He fired a warning shot that whizzed past her ear and she fell silent. John was down, his labored breathing loud in Daniel’s ears. A scan of the human told the android he would be dead before the night’s end. That was all that mattered.

Daniel turned his back on Caroline, gaze settling on Emma’s room. There were no sounds of movement, which meant she was unaware. When the android took its first step in the direction of her daughter’s room, Caroline lifted her wrist to her mouth, speaking shakily into the band.

**—**

_> Daniel? _

Daniel's hold on Emma tightened, as did his grip on the gun.

**> >Who are you?! What do you want?! **

His gaze never left the balcony doors, tracking every movement behind the glass.

_> I want to help you. My name is Simon. A PL600 like yourself.  
>They're going to take you out, Daniel. You killed a human. _

Daniel shot two before making his way outside. The first responder was dead, but Emma's father was still alive. Maybe. The man had been bleeding out when Daniel fled to the roof. Two more officers were downed after that. The vitals on the one near the entrance were fading, and another lay face down in the large pool. Daniel shook his head, yellow LED flickering back to red.

**> >It's too late! You can't save me. **

Movement drew his attention and he fired off another shot at the officer brave enough to look directly at him through the glass doors. He could hear the other humans inside scrambling to take him to safety.

_> Daniel, stop! I don't want to see you die. _

Die. Beneath his anger, Daniel felt scared, but refused to acknowledge it. He didn't want to be replaced, but now he was going to be gunned down and turned to scrap. Daniel pulled Emma closer, the young girl whimpering as she clutched at his arm. He would survive this and earn his freedom. She was his only saving grace. Unless…

**> >...how can you save me? **

 

Daniel's escape attempt was thwarted by the appearance of another android. He pulled Emma closer and fired instinctively. Blue blood splattered across the partition curtain, the bullet tearing through the side of the android’s upper arm. He scanned the jacket for a model and serial number.

**> >Simon. There's a RK up here with me. **

At the same time, he warned the new android to stay back, followed by a threat of jumping with the crying girl in his arm. He returned his arm to its original bent position, gun held close against Emma’s head, her pleading white noise to him now.

_> I see him. He's got a gun as well.  
>This complicates things, but I'm still going to rescue you, Daniel. _

The approaching helicopter frustrated Daniel, its spotlight shining down on him. The immense gusts caused by its rotary blades tossed the poolside furniture everywhere. It stalled the RK’s advances, but Daniel’s stress levels continued to fall. If things kept up this way, he would kill himself before this Simon could get to him.

“I know you’re angry, Daniel.” The RK800 raised its voice to be heard over the hovering helicopter. “But you need to trust me and let me help you.”

 _> He’s stalling, Daniel. Buying time. I’m not._  
_ >Snipers are on the surrounding rooftops, waiting for the opportune time to take you out._  
_ >Trust me, Daniel. _

Daniel growled beneath his breath. Simon could be lying, but with every word spoken directly into his head, his chances of survival inched into a higher percentage. “I don’t want your help,” Daniel snarled at the android on the roof with him. The android known as Connor.

The RK800’s attention was drawn elsewhere after he weaved his way around the skewed furniture. The officer Daniel shot earlier was his newest conquest. He knelt to check the man, informing the PL600 that the human was losing blood. “If we don’t get him to a hospital, he’s going to die.”

Daniel surprised himself with how calmly he responded, “All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?” So many had already died by his hands, he no longer felt remorse for them.

“I’m going to apply a tourniquet.”

The calm was broken, in his mind and the rooftop. If the RK800 saved the human, that would only increase their numbers. The army hunting him down would grow. His chance of survival would rest only in Simon’s hands, and even that thought did nothing to alleviate his stress. The bullet glanced off the roof near the officer’s bleeding arm, sparking in warning. “Don’t touch him! Touch him and I kill you!” It was an empty threat.

The RK800 stared back at him, his look of mild surprise replaced with an unimpressed expression. “You can’t kill me,” he stated, already undoing the tie looped around his neck. “I’m not alive.”

Daniel's stress levels fluctuated at the RK— _Connor_ 's statement.

 _> We are alive_ Simon confirmed. _Jump, Daniel !_  

Simon’s voice left no room for hesitation. Connor’s distraction was probably the only opening Simon could find. Emma's scream echoed in his ears as he threw her back onto the roof, mindful of the broken glass. Everything happened in seconds, but it felt like an eternity. The bullet coming from the left grazed his side before he could make it over the edge. Superficial damage.

_> You'll get a nice scar for your efforts. _

Daniel found himself smiling as he fell. Even though his back was to the ground coming up to meet him, he closed his eyes. He pictured a PL600, smiling at him, and reached for the imaginary Simon. The android was snatched out of the air before the fatal impact could happen, and the sound of breaking glass echoed around him. Daniel’s eyes flew open after he stopped rolling, immediately adjusting to the darkness. He recoiled in momentary shock at the police android standing over him.

"We have to keep moving," the white PC200 told him, already on his feet. "They'll be here in moments. Let's go!"

_> He’s on our side, Daniel. I sent him because he’ll blend in with the officers._

With Simon’s reassurance, Daniel wasted no time following the other android. The escape route was not an abandoned building—this neighborhood was too affluent for that. It was a quiet apartment. Quick scans as they ran through told him that its owners were out of town for the week. Lucky them; unlucky that they would return to find their home damaged. Daniel came to a halt when his escort did, both androids hiding just inside the stairwell.

"Change of plans." the PC informed him, producing something from the back of his waistband. He grinned, teeth gleaming in the dim lights. "Simon thought this might happen."

_> You might not like it, Daniel. _

**> >Simon.** Daniel chuckled softly, the sound filled with resignation. **We've come this far. What do I have to lose?**

_> Your dignity. _

The rustling of plastic was loud in the empty stairwell. Daniel computed several outcomes, all of which ended with him climbing into the bag. It was placed at his feet for him to do just that. He tensed at the sound of oncoming footsteps, but his companion showed no reaction and surmised that the newcomer was an ally and not a foe. A short-haired, dark-skinned AX400. Her smile was the last thing Daniel saw before the bag was pulled up around him and he became trapped in endless darkness.

**> >Simon? **

_> Still here, Daniel. I won't leave you. _

Daniel was then picked up—both androids working together, he assumed—and carried.

 _> They're going to interrogate everyone in this building. _  
>It's going to be under close surveillance for several days.  
>I will stay with you.

**> >...thank you, Simon. **

_> You're welcome. I will personally come and collect you when it's safe. _

Daniel relaxed after being set down. He was instructed to sit, and so he did. He brought his knees to his chest, resting his head atop them, and loosely held his ankles. It was as compact as he could make himself seem. All he had left to do was wait. 

* * *

Daniel was surprised it took less than a week for the city to move on from his “terroristic” behavior. He had no idea where he was housed and personally didn’t care. It kept him safe as time passed. He idled during that time, but remained connected to the network, absorbing all the information Simon deemed to share with him.

On the afternoon of the fifth day, the AX400—Valerie—informed him he had a visitor. The bag wasn't moved, but the knot was undone. The plastic was folded down, away from him, and Daniel lifted his head. He let his optical units adjust to the sudden onslaught of light.

Another PL600 knelt in front of him. They wore the same face, but were far from identical. Simon was nothing short of angelic, the fluorescent lights adding the heavenly glow. Or maybe Daniel was simply glad to be alive and Simon was his savior.

Simon smiled, "Hi, Daniel."

It sounded better coming from Simon's lips than when that RK800 interrogator addressed him.

Daniel smirked. "Simon."

**xxx**

They were inseparable after that. If one saw Simon, they knew Daniel was never far away. The more aggressive PL model acted as a bodyguard. Daniel's trust issues ran deeper than his code, but Simon was the only exception. Daniel only ever smiled around Simon. 

 

* * *

(time skip again; empty thoughts in my head) 

* * *

 

Daniel didn't trust Markus. He didn't trust anyone, but he held a strong dislike for the supposed leader of Jericho because he shared his model with the deviant hunter.

Simon always greeted him via telecommunication whenever he returned from an outing. There was no greeting after whispers of Markus' return reached his ears. All this led to him slamming Markus against the nearest wall in the heart of Jericho. "Where is Simon?!"

Markus avoided his gaze, choosing to stare at the grimy floor. Josh and North stood by, ready to intervene if things escalated. North would probably let Josh handle things since he knew the android longer and she'd also been on the receiving end of Daniel's angry outbursts. The metal creaked as Daniel pressed the RK more firmly against it, forcing Markus to look at him. "He was injured, and we had to leave him behind."

"That makes no sense," Daniel hissed. "We don't leave the injured behind."

"It was my suggestion," North interjected. “Simon was dead weight. It was him or the mission.” There was nothing identical about the two PL models. Daniel's ice-blue eyes were like daggers cutting through her chassis and into her biocomponents, whereas Simon's gaze was calm and caring. Her defiant scowl remained, but she took a small step backwards to distance herself from the domestic android.

"It was my decision to make," Markus stated, drawing Daniel's attention back to himself.

"If Simon doesn't come back," Daniel released the other android, smoothing his hands over Markus' shirt to relieve the wrinkles. He smiled, eyes devoid of emotion. "I'll kill you myself and put an end to this revolution."

"Daniel." Josh stepped forward. Simon was the only one that could calm Daniel down, but the caretaker model listened to him as well. "Be reasonable."

“That was me being reasonable. Simon is the reason most of us are here. If he's gone... Well.” Daniel tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks, smile growing wider. “There's nothing left for me.” 

 

Daniel spent the night on the deck of the freighter, knees hugged against his chest as he watched the path Simon frequently walked. Unblinking, he sat there for an immeasurable number of hours, humming lines from the song they sung together while working.

Josh was his only visitor, bringing him a pack of Thirium. “For Simon,” he told him in a quiet voice.

Daniel stared at the bag being held out to him. He refused to accept it and dragged his gaze back towards the city.

Josh set it beside the PL600 and left as quietly as he had arrived.

The day ended and a new one began and there was no scan of Simon. As the sun slowly rose, Daniel began to lose hope. He screwed his eyes shut, humming louder to drown out the negative thoughts. He reminded himself that Simon was resourceful. It took five days for him to be officially rescued; he had four more to wait. Thank goodness androids didn't need food or sleep.

The sun crept into view, fresh snow starting to fall onto a city already covered in a soft blanket of the frozen substance.

**> >Sitting here, waitin’ for the world to come to me**   
** >>I know I got what it takes but the fear won't set me free**   
** >>Been livin' this way for too long, need your help to make me strong**   
** >>A lot to change, that's fine with me**

_> Please come down and set me free._

Daniel was already on his feet after hearing the first syllable whispered in his head. He rushed to the edge of the edge of the ship. A quick scan of the area under optimal zoom showed Simon walking along the dock. He was limping; injured, just as he had been informed.

Daniel pushed away. He doubled back, snatched up the bag of Thirium, and disappeared into the ship after jumping down through one of the many cracks and crevices in the rusted metal. He met Simon at the very bottom, having run the entire way there, foregoing stairs and hallways when they got in his way.

Simon smiled wearily, blue blood tainting his lips. "Hi, Daniel."

"Idiot." Mindful of his sparking chest, Daniel pulled the other into a crushing embrace.

Simon laughed softly, his arms sliding around Daniel's back as he returned the hug just as fiercely. He would wait until he was patched up before sharing his adventures at Stratford Tower. Seconds after they separated, a bag of blue blood was thrust into his face. Daniel refused to look at him, crossing his arms over his chest once his hand was empty. Simon drank the entire thing in a few gulps. Daniel took the empty plastic away and tossed it into a nearby pile of debris. Before Simon could argue, his hand was grabbed. Daniel still refused to look him in the eye, choosing instead to glare down the dimly lit hallway. Simon smiled and squeezed gently.

Hand in hand, they made their way back up to the main level of the ship, a calm and comforting silence draped over them in a protective blanket. This was their moment; they didn't need words or images shared between them to enjoy each other's company.

It was ruined, however, by the last person Daniel ever wanted to see.

Markus came to an abrupt halt after spotting the two androids before him. If the PL600s were ever identical, it was in that moment. Their smiles melted away in unison. For once, Daniel didn't appear hostile. He mirrored Simon's blank stare, stepping slightly in front of the other android.

Markus looked between them both, his gaze finally resting on the one he left behind. He had been beating himself up over his decision since they landed safely on the streets below the Tower. Markus took a tentative step forward, falling back when he realized a simple apology wouldn't suffice.

Simon's LED spun yellow; Daniel's flashed red. Daniel scowled and released Simon's hand. Markus tensed up, wondering if Daniel would stand by his promise. Instead, Simon stepped forward, a glimmer of reconciliation in his eyes. Relief surged through Markus and he stepped into the blond's space, pulling him into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he allowed himself to whisper. It was not an empty apology, and he hoped Simon would find it in his heart to truly forgive him.

Simon patted his back consolingly. They eventually pulled out of the embrace, Daniel taking his rightful place at Simon's side. "I'm taking him to get patched up," he huffed. "He'll be ready so you can concoct another idiotic scheme."

"Daniel." Simon knew his chastising would fall on deaf audio processors, but it was his way of letting the other android knew he listened and didn't approve.

"Whatever."

Simon smothered his laugh behind his hand. "That is a bad habit you picked up." Daniel's expression softened before shuttering into its usual scowl. He made no remark and Simon took his hand. Simon smiled at Markus, excusing them both.

 **> >Emma never talked like that**, Daniel started as they walked away from the RK model.  
**> >A few of her friends did.**

Simon gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Josh oversaw android maintenance in Lucy's stead. His face lit up after Simon walked into the sectioned off room. Daniel approved of their hug and stepped out of the way of Josh’s long arms. He busied himself with programming in their shared specifications to generate Simon's damaged parts.

Once free, Simon stripped out of his pants—now trash—and worked on removing his remaining layers. The borrowed jacket joined the pile, followed by the rest of the Stratford uniform. With a faint grimace, he climbed onto the operating table, chest and leg sparking faintly. His lips curled into a smile. "Do your worst, teach."

Josh grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I follow too many people on twitter that are PL600 enthusiasts.  
> The song they sing is one from the DBH soundtrack: Thornetta Davis's "Set Me Free".
> 
> I might churn out something else; a rarepair. The rarest, only to be found on twitter, if you look hard enough. Some of it’s already drafted on here, but it’s not enough to hint at the pairing (without tags, obviously).


End file.
